


Homestuck vore: a taste of rosemary

by nullvoid868



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Borrowers - Freeform, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Mouthplay, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, no sburb, rosemary, safe vore, unwilling vore, vorestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvoid868/pseuds/nullvoid868
Summary: CONTAINS VORE, turn back now if it grosses you out.A homestuck vore fanfic with rose and kanaya. Has multiple chapters which will be published over time. Comments are appreciated. All vore shown here is 100% safe. Contains unwilling vore. Rose is pred, Kanaya is prey.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 10





	1. Life as an alternian troll

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS VORE, turn back now if it grosses you out.
> 
> A homestuck vore fanfic with rose and kanaya. Has multiple chapters which will be published over time. Comments are appreciated. All vore shown here is 100% safe. Contains unwilling vore. Rose is pred, Kanaya is prey.

> Start new game? YES/NO 

> YES 

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM. You are an Alternian troll, a species small both in stature and population. You live in the spaces between the walls of a humans home, and live off what they deem inconsequential enough to forget and ignore. You are 20 human years of age and your hobbies include fashion, design, and gardening. You maintain a small garden in a patch of grass outside the hole in a wall you call a home, though you must keep it inconspicuous enough to prevent any humans from noticing. You enjoy decorating your otherwise drab home with bright and colorful patterns of fabric, which you collect from the human’s quarters in the dead of night, along with the scraps of paper and graphite shards from broken pencils which you use to sketch new design plans. The life you live can be a lonely one, as you have not spoken to another person since your youth, but your creative endeavors help you cope. 

What will you do? 

> Kanaya: Work on some new fashion designs 

Sadly, it appears that you used all of your paper and graphite on your last project, a red dress which you are wearing at this very moment. You’ll need to venture out into the human’s part of the home to collect more so you can create new patterns. Stationery supplies are usually found in the human’s desk. 

> Kanaya: check time. 

The decrepit, rusted pocket watch you've hung on the wall reads 1:00 am. Its hands have stopped moving, so you wind the sprocket at its base and it springs into motion once more. If the time is correct the human should be asleep, and thus it is safe to venture outside your home. 

> Kanaya: obtain supplies. 

You grab your grappling hook, which is used for climbing up and down furniture. It is formed from string and old paperclips. The bag you crafted from fabric scraps is an essential, you use it to hold the supplies you find on your journey. An LED taped to a button sized circular battery is bulky, but without it you would be just as vulnerable as the insectoid creatures that scuttle through the floorboards before the human cuts their existence short without a second thought. Finally, a coping saw fashioned from wire and a safety pin is your only weapon. It’s main use is for cutting down blades of grass and woodworking, but a weak weapon is better than none, though it would be useless against a creature like a rat, much less the human. 

> Kanaya: venture out into the house 

You exit your home, stepping into the dusty crevices that surround it. A landscape of wood, drywall, and nails, dotted by the occasional trinket that slips through the cracks. This place is all that is out of sight and out of mind of the rest of the world. You soak in the atmosphere of obscurity for a moment before continuing forth, heading to the humans room where their desk is found. 

> Kanaya: what do you know about this “human”? 

You have only ever observed them from a distance, as being discovered by a human is something to be feared for your kind. They are massive compared to you, you speculate roughly 48 times your size. You have never been seen, though you have had close calls. You recall one incident in which you had stayed out scavenging for far too long and had to dart into a crevice in the wall as the sound of giant footfalls grew louder. You have seen them sleeping, as creepy as that admittedly sounds, from the vantage point of the top of their desk. their skin is of a dark brown tone and their hair seems to be bleached white, with a purple headband on at all times. Apart from this you know little of the human, apart from an instinctual fear of them due to their massive size. 

But enough of all that. You’ve almost arrived at your destination. 

> End chapter 1 


	2. chapter 2: the flavor of discovery

> Load save file 2? YES/NO 

> YES 

Your name is ROSE LALONDE. You are a human, and you are 20 years old. You live in your childhood home which you came to possess after your mother passed away two years ago. You have spent the past two years focusing on your writing to deal with your grief. Life in the middle of a heavily forested state park can get a bit lonely, so you focus on your writing and dabble in a bit of drawing as well to keep yourself sane. You have a strong interest in the paranormal, especially eldritch horror. You also have a penchant for psychoanalysis, as well as knitting. 

On an admittedly bizarre note, you have the ability to swallow things and keep them in your stomach until you want to cough them up later, undigested. You are not entirely sure how you developed this unusual level of control over your internal organs, though you theorize it may be caused by an accident involving some of the lab equipment stored in the basement that occurred some years ago. 

What will you do? 

> Rose: knit 

You're out of yarn! Better find something else to do. 

> Rose: examine desk 

Your desk is where you write, browse the internet, and store writing and knitting supplies. It’s admittedly kind of a mess right now, scraps of paper, yarn, and broken pencils cover its wooden surface. 

> Rose: tidy up 

You put the yarn and knitting supplies in a box, sort the papers into a neat stack, and drop the pencil shards into a desk cubby. Much better! 

> Rose: check time 

8:00, according to your computer's clock. Still plenty of time to get some writing done before you get too tired. 

> Rose: write 

You sit down at your desk and begin to write, occasionally glancing up at your computer to look up a word definition or check the time. After a while the light outside your window fades, leaving you to write in the light cast by your monitor. As you write, you begin to hear a small noise coming from the back of your desk, like tiny, fearful footsteps. You look up at your screen to make sure you didn't leave a video running. Nope, your computer is muted. 

> Rose: stick your hand into the back of the desk like an idiot and grasp wildly at your own hallucinations 

You fish around the back of your desk, grabbing at the source of the noise. you hear a little shriek, and as your fingers connect with something it turns to a scream. You gasp it in your fist and feel it moving. You pull it out into the light. 

No! Let Me Go! Please! 

Struggling in your fist is a 1 ½ inch tall creature in the shape of a human, it’s skin is grey and two bright orange horns protrude from it’s jet black hair. On its shirt is a jade colored virgo symbol. Its green speckled eyes stare at you in horror. 

What... are you? I've never seen anything like you before. 

The tiny being is hyperventilating and trying to push your fingers away in order to free itself. Their face shows a primal fear that you have only ever seen before reenacted in movies. They continue to scream and beg you to free them. 

I Promise, If You Let Me Go I'll Never Bother You Again! Please! 

Calm down, i'm not going to harm you. I'm just curious. 

Then unhand me! 

… 

I'm fairly sure that you would just run away though, wouldn't you? 

…Yes… 

How about this, you tell me about yourself, and I will let you go. 

I…, I.. Alright. I Am An Alternian Troll, My Species Live In The Walls Of Humans Houses And Survive By... Taking Inconsequential Amounts Of Food And Supplies From Your Kind. We… 

I don’t mean to interrupt, and this is certainly interesting, but you forgot to give me your name. 

Ah... Fuck 

...Kanaya Maryam.. She/Her 

Rose Lalonde, she/her. Go on. 

Kanaya continues with her shaky monologue, explaining how her species survives. She acts like she expects you to be angry at her, but to be honest you don’t really care about her stealing. It’s actually a bit comforting to know that someone else is with you, living out here in the middle of nowhere. You nod occasionally, and are careful not to grip her too tightly, though you can tell by her fractured speech and frightened expression that she will run if she gets the chance. Truth be told, you are enjoying her company and don’t want her to leave so soon. You don’t want this conversation to end with her fleeing in fear, as you will probably never see her again if you aren’t able to convince her to trust you. 

A thought comes to the forefront of your mind, and you try to push it away, but it returns continuously. Your stomach would be a much more convenient place to hold your tiny captive. You would be able to walk around and continue your writing without having to worry about Kanaya absconding. You realize that it would freak her out quite a bit, but you're sure you would be able to calm her down with time, especially since she would be able to move around in your stomach, which would probably make her more comfortable. With your mind made up and Kanaya seemingly finished with her monologue, you lift her up to your face and set your plan in motion 

I-im Finished Explaining. Will You Let Me Go Now? 

..I'm afraid not, no. 

But.. You Said.. 

Forgive me for this. 

What? 

> Rose: lick 

To give her an idea of what's about to happen so she isn't too surprised, you decide to give Kanaya a gentle lick. You hold her up to your lips and she looks into your eyes, confused and a bit sad. You hadn't noticed before, but her face is stained with tears. You hesitantly part your lips and allow your tongue to slip between them. You press it against her face and she lets out a little yelp. She starts kicking at your hand, to little effect. You slowly slide your tongue up across her face, you can feel every miniscule movement her facial muscles make as you do this. Her flavor is savory and sweet, like chocolate, and her horns taste like candy corn. You pull your tongue back into your mouth and see that Kanaya, now covered in your saliva, is sobbing. She realizes what you're about to do, and likely believes that she’s in mortal danger. 

No..I'm Sorry.. Please, Spare Me.. 

> Rose: eat her 

You feel terrible, but there's no turning back now. You open your mouth wide and let your tongue lawl out. She kicks and screams, trying to free herself from your grip. You begin to place her struggling body inside your mouth, pressing her chest against your tongue. You close your mouth around her, being careful not to bite her. Your lips close around her hips, her legs the only part of her remaining outside of your mouth. As you pull your tongue into your mouth you can feel her punching at your uvula and tongue, which you honestly find a tad adorable. You slurp her legs further into your mouth, moving your tongue like a wave to push Kanaya closer to your throat. She is flailing her arms around wildly in there, trying to grab onto anything she can, her ankles held in place by your closed lips. You repeat that wave like motion with your tongue and slurp the rest of Kanaya into your maw, you can feel her head now pressed against your uvula. 

With kanaya’s legs no longer restricted by your lips she begins to kick at everything in her surroundings, fighting like a hornet. It has little effect. You want to get her down as soon as possible, but failing to coat her in saliva could result in her getting stuck in your throat, which could suffocate her. You gently fold and unfold your tongue and carefully press her against your cheeks. Her unique flavor certainly helps you in this endeavor, and you can feel saliva pooling in your mouth. Kanaya squirms, trying to push your tongue away as you slowly push her towards your throat. 

STOP, PLEASE JUST STOP. PLEASE. I BEG OF YOU. 

Quit squirming, you're going to be fine. 

Or at least that’s what it sounded like to you. To kanaya it was probably just unintelligible nonsense. Oh well, you think, she’s absolutely soaked in saliva, better get this over with. You lift up the tip of your tongue and Kanaya begins to slip towards your throat. But suddenly, you feel that movement stop. Something starts to force your jaw to open, it seems Kanaya has gotten a grip on your upper canine teeth with her hands and is positioning her feet on your lower pre-molars, pushing your jaws apart. You could easily stop this by applying some pressure, but you don’t want to risk harming her. With your jaws wide, kanaya stands on your lower teeth, holding up your upper jaw, afraid and unsure of what to do from here. You carefully snake your tongue between her legs and use it to gently snare her back into your mouth. She slowly loses her grip on your teeth and falls backwards, landing safely on your tongue. You click your teeth shut and once again begin the process of swallowing her, pushing her into your throat. You feel her head slip past her uvula, then her chest. She seems to have gotten tired out and isn't kicking and screaming as wildly as earlier, though she is still trying to push herself out of your throat. You swallow and her upper body slips into your esophagus, her legs kicking at your uvula like a punching bag. You swallow again and her lower body is sucked down into your throat as well, her feet bouncing off the root of your tongue in one last futile attempt to free herself. With one last gulp, you lift your tongue up like the crest of a wave and slam it into the back of your mouth, giving Kanaya one last push into your throat. You can feel the muscles of your esophagus taking over for you, pulling Kanaya down towards your stomach, forming a noticeable bulge as she slips deeper into your body. You trace the bulge’s downward descent with your finger, and let out a small sigh of contentment as you feel Kanaya arrive in your stomach. 

> End chapter 2 


End file.
